danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome ' is Kyousukes waifu...i-i mean...(雪染 ちさ ''Yukizome Chisa) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 5th Division. Before graduating, Chisa's title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the '''Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “''kaseifu.”) She then took a post in the Academy as the assistant homeroom teacher to Class 77-B. Due to Koichi Kizakura being drunk most of the time, she became their homeroom teacher. Chisa was the first victim of the Final Killing Game, found dead in the midst of Monokuma's Final Killing Game announcement in Side: Future's Episode 01. Appearance Chisa is a petite, smiling woman in her early twenties, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. During her time as Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, Chisa used to wear a light blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath. She would also frequently put an apron over her suit, apparently a habit from her days as a housekeeper. Interestingly, she also carries around a pair of wakizashi as part of this attire. She also had a more vibrant orange hair color than the deep hazel she had in the killing life. Personality Chisa is stated to be brave and hard-working, with a cheerful disposition. It's also stated that she can be quite air-headed or dense at times. She plays a role in keeping the tense atmosphere surrounding Future Foundation as relaxed as possible. As the former Ultimate Housekeeper, she likes to do chores and likes to clean around the facility. Much like Juzo Sakakura, she is very devoted to her classmate, Kyosuke Munakata, and does not regret anything he asks her to do. When Chisa was younger, she appeared to be an adventurous young woman, who could control her class very well. She is shown to be able to know how to act around each student- kind to Mikan Tsumiki, tough with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and so on. She is willing to go to great lengths to teach, and uses certain triggers to lure out the other students, such as using Sonia Nevermind to lure Teruteru Hanamura from the kitchen of the cafeteria. History Prior to the Tragedy Chisa was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Housekeeper. After attending, she graduated alongside Kyosuke Munakata and Juzo Sakakura, 3-4 years before the Tragedy. After graduating, she worked at Hope's Peak Academy as a teacher and was the homeroom teacher for the 77th Class. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy The episode began with a flashback narrated by Chisa herself. In it, she was watching her death which took place during the Final Killing Game in Side: Future. She was disappointed, but saw there is nothing she can do about it. In the next scene, Chisa arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. While helping Kyosuke with the construction of the Hope's Peak Overseas Division, she was recommended, and sent, by him to fill-in for Koichi as the permanent homeroom teacher of the Class 1-B. She met with Jin Kirigiri and a hung-over Koichi in his office. She excitedly took on the responsibility and rushed off to meet the students. Chisa arrived at the classroom and meets Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sonia Nevermind, who were the only students to arrive on-time to class. She told them that, starting today, she is going to be their new homeroom teacher and showed considerable confidence, completely ignore Hiyoko's threatening. After Mikan Tsumiki arrives late to class and trips, Chisa helped her off the floor and attempts to comfort her. Disappointed that so many students are choosing not to attend class, Chisa made it her mission to strength everyone's relationships, as well as find all the remaining students. The intensity of her words and actions somewhat scare Mahiru, but Sonia took an immediate liking to it. When Fuyuhiko tried to protest, Chisa gained his respect by threatening him and showing that she is willing to go to great lengths to be a teacher. After retrieving Nekomaru Nidai from the bathroom, Chisa lead the students to the cafeteria where Sonia lured out Teruteru Hanamura. Chisa then tied him up and restrains him with Nekomaru's help. Afterwards, Chisa had Teruteru cook a roast with Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko tending the fire, in hopes of drawing out Akane Owari. After spotting her, Chisa ordered Nidai to fight and restrained Akane, resulting in Akane being tied to a cross. Chisa then used Sonia to distract Kazuichi Soda and comforted him as she ran away. Chisa then lead everyone to the Animal Shed, where they retrieved Gundham Tanaka, then to Hope's Peak's Music Room where they find Ibuki Mioda. Chisa was one of the few people in the room who enjoyed Ibuki's singing and rocked out with her on the guitar. Chisa and the class gwen to find Peko Pekoyama in the school's dojo, and Chisa admonished Teruteru for his behavior. With three left to go, the students wandered to try and find Nagito Komaeda when Kazuichi hit by a truck that sent him flying in the direction they need to go. As Nagito bends down to get a drink, she handed one to him and smiles. Chisa (and presumably everyone else) helped Nagito carry his soda and returned to the classroom. She commented on the dirtiness of the classroom and, while she went to find Ryota Mitarai and Chiaki Nanami, told the students to clean up. When Kazuichi protestsed, she threatens him with a knife, then left for the Former Student Dorm. She tracked down Ryota's apartment number, and thwarted his/her attempts to leave, eventually dragging them away. She found Chiaki at a fountain just outside the school, talking with Hajime Hinata. She recognized that Hajime is part of the school's new Reserve Course and explained to Chiaki what that is. She noticed the change in Hajime's expression and is about to say something when she noticed Ryota attempting to escape. She tied him up and returns to collect Chiaki, carrying both of them to the classroom with ease. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that everyone had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. At the end of the day, Chisa sat at her desk and called Kyosuke, thanking him for his encouragement and help. They talked for a while as Chisa looks at a photo of herself, Kyosuke, and Juzo on her desk, and thanked Hope's Peak Academy for their opportunity to meet. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart For You Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time she got recruited by Koichi for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 5th Division. Her responsibility as the 5th Division leader is to gather intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During Kyoko Kirigiri's opening narration, Chisa is seen on a bridge with several other Future Foundation leaders and they were stopped by Fuyuhiko. When Kyosuke blocked Peko's attack, Chisa looked on in awe. Once everyone was gathered at the off-shore location, Chisa remained in the background cleaning while the other members argued across the table. After Juzo's outburst, she appeared sad, but continued cleaning, not saying a word. After Kyosuke entered the room, she took her seat as they began to discuss the situation. When the images of the Remnants of Despair were shown on the main monitor, Chisa watched the screen with a glazed expression. Once Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, and Kyoko entered the boardroom, she was the only one who smiled at them. While waiting for the board meeting to be called back into order, Chisa distracted herself by cleaning again which prompted Kyosuke to ask if she wanted to rest. Chisa told him that he didn't have to be so formal when they're alone together and went to stand beside him. She asked if he's tired, and told him not to work so hard. Chisa visited with Makoto in a separate room to help disinfect his injuries. Makoto asked if she was a doctor, and Chisa revealed that she was the homeroom teacher of the Remnants of Despair. She asked why he wanted to protect them despite what they had done, and nods after hearing his answer. She said that they were right to call him the Ultimate Hope and said that, like Makoto, Kyosuke is also Future Foundation's hope. For that reason, she didn't disagree with Makoto's feelings but understood that Ultimate Despair can't be combated by just being nice, which is why Kyosuke's decisiveness is so important. She told Makoto that if he could try to understand Kyosuke it would make her happy, and she hoped that the two of them could combine their hopes for a greater hope. Chisa was in the boardroom when the off-shore location was being attacked. After Juzo restrained Makoto, she told him to not be so rough and she was pulled aside by Kyosuke. She attempted to contact HQ, but she couldn't get any signal from the outside. When the sleeping gas hit the board room, she called out to Kyosuke just as she passed out. Chisa's body is found after everyone woke up and Monokuma announced the Final Killing Game, draped over the room's chandelier. The weight of her corpse caused the entire thing to fall. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Her corpse appears in this episode, to which Great Gozu put his coat over her in respect. Relationships Kyosuke Munakata Kyosuke is a close friend of Chisa's. They met during their time at Hope's Peak Academy, where they spent much of their time together. Chisa's life does not feel "regrettable" as long as she does things for the sake of her classmate, suggesting she feels indebted to him in some way. She genuinely cares about his well-being, as they had grown close during their time as classmates. Juzo Sakakura Juzo is a close friend of Chisa's. The two met through Kyosuke, who they both respect and are loyal to. The two spent much of their time together at Hope's Peak Academy along with Kyosuke. Juzo seems bent on avenging Chisa's death. Quotes *“Youth comes only once! It will never return so make the best of it until you are unable to go on!” *“As a teacher, there are things you must be ready to do earn a living.” (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Experience comes with age, I guess.” *“Don't you feel like there could be a greater hope...if you two combined both of your hopes and cooperated together?” (to Makoto Naegi) Trivia * Given the timeline of events, she is thought to be between 22-24. * Yukizome (雪染) can be translated as meaning "Snow Prints." * During a scene in Episode 01 of Side: Despair, Chisa is seen with a guitar that has the kanji for 'Kyosuke' (京助) printed on the body. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered